


If

by Grace_Logan



Series: Sammy's work ;) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they don't meet as they once did, the pain of a lost bond draws them near. Their red string pulls them together, but will fate let them see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely Anon friend Sam has bestowed upon me this wonderful story to share with you all kay~ Enjoy ;)

Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou are made for each other.   

Both of them loved volleyball: Tobio is a setter, Shouyou is a spiker. They both think that their  position is the coolest position in the whole world.  

Also, they love pork buns a lot. They love to eat at least two of those buns after volleyball  practice; that seals the perfect evening for them.   

And they suck at school, a lot. No one ever understood how they made it until high school because man, they really sucked. Both of them use to sleep during class, and when they're  awake they just keep daydreaming about volleyball until the bell rings, signaling it's time to go  to the gym and (finally) play.   

Even though they're so alike (not that it's difficult, the only thing you have to do to be like them is being an absolute volleydork and like pork buns), they're also different. Like, opposite sides  of a coin.   

While Kageyama is always serious, well-behaved and well organized, Hinata is obnoxiously  happy, loud and lousy... a complete mess. While Tobio has a scary resting bitchface,  Shouyou is always smiling widely, sparkling like the sun. Tobio is tall and has dark straight hair, Shouyou is short for his age and has a bright orange disheveled mop on his head.

One is always silent, the other doesn't seem to know what that word means. 

One is a talented  player, a prodigy; the other has stunning physical skills and an amazing will to be better every  day.   

Kageyama is a single child, Hinata has a little sister that looks just like him (but smaller), and  with whom he always fights about everything just to see her pout again.   

Yep, they're like day and night, so different and so alike at the same time. Everybody could see they are meant for each other, the red string of fate linking them from the very  moment they were born.   

Everybody would see that... if only they knew each other.   

It was almost spring in Japan and the school year was beginning. Hinata, who never got a bike when he was 6 and never got to know the name of the school where the Small Giant  went, was sitting in a classroom with Izumin, his best friend ever since middle school.   

Across the prefecture of Miyagi, Kageyama Tobio, who was never benched during his last tournament of the middle school, was sipping from a milk box next to Kindaichi inside  the Aoba Jousai scholar complex wondering how would he manage to get along this time with his sempai, Oikawa Tooru. He hoped Tooru would finally forgive him for whatever  he did in middle school to piss him off and teach him some new tricks.

Unaware of the red string that linked their pinkies, Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou sighed, each of them in their respective schools. Their chest was heavy: they missed each  other, only that they didn't know it. For them, it was just a weird feeling of sorrow that  appeared from nowhere one day and never left. 

Downtown in Miyagi, in Karasuno High School, a volleyball club made of second and third years never knew they had lost two amazing players this year: none of them ever saw a game where a short, orange-haired boy confronted the King of the Court with the most amazing jump they had ever seen. They couldn't make it early to the tournament thanks  to Tanaka's initiative to bring Nishinoya with them: it took half an hour to convince the libero to stop his training for  one day.

But today, saturday 14th, St. Valentine's Day, Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou will meet each other at 3:45pm when they go to the sports store to buy a volleyball and new sneakers,  respectively. That is if they make the right choices.

If Kageyama finishes his cleaning duties early.

If Hinata remembers to take his math book from his locker.    

If Kageyama crosses the avenue at normal pace instead of running towards the train station. 

If Hinata stops in front of the pet store a few blocks away from the sports store and pets the puppies in the cage for five minutes and fortythree seconds.    

If Kageyama drops his wallet when he leaves the store. 

If Hinata finds the wallet and runs fast enough.    

If the car stops.      

 

.

.

.

 

It's Sunday morning and Kageyama hasn't met Hinata Shouyou. 

His chest doesn't feel heavy  anymore, and the red string tied to his pinky hangs loose, unnoticed by its owner.   

Somewhere near the mountains, a family grieves the loss of their no longer happy and no longer smiling elder son. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written by Sam for those who have seen my stories I often have comments by Sammy and we sometimes have conversations on the site. Well Sammy has emailed me this and asked me to post it ;) It's great right :) Sammy's amazing!


End file.
